The Gerudo's Life
by Shiro Demon
Summary: La historia desconosida tras el pasado de Ganondorf, como fue que termino siendo el Rey del Mal


Bueno, este es el primer fic que e terminado es un poco bochornoso subir un fic xD, no es mucho, claro, es solo una loca idea mía xD, igual espero que la disfruten ñ.ñ

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Legend of Zelda: The Gerudo's Life**

El desierto, el lugar que al amanecer se llena con un ardiente calor y al anochecer reina un viento helado, de cualquiera caso el viento trae lo mismo a estas tierras… muerte. El lugar donde los fantasmas de las personas se quedan enserados por siempre, una torre donde el Poe guía habita, dentro de la torre encuentra una habitación bajo tierra, en donde se encuentra una niña llorando, la pequeña portaba ropas blancas con tonalidades rojas, su cabello era rojo como el fuego largo asta los hombros, una pequeña gema colgaba en su frente y portaba unos aretes las cuales parecían lámparas con un fuego pequeño de color azul.

-Dentro del Spirit Temple-

- Navi: Link… no hay forma alguna de entrar a este lugar, ese cubo es demasiado pesado.

- Link: tienes razón Xx, hay que hallar otra forma

- Navi: oh… mira… estas víboras tienen algo escrito – Mirando las estatuas a la entrada de Spirit Temple - ¿lo entiendes?

Link: pues… creo q tengo que regresar a ser niño, para entrar al templo.

Navi: … sigh… bueno salgamos entonces.

-Gerudo Fortress (19 años atrás)-

Era de noche y había terminado el entrenamiento, la líder, una mujer alta de piel morena, su cabello largo y rojizo sostenido en una coleta estaba algo molesta porque su hermana había faltado al entrenamiento.

- Nabooru: NAERI! Donde esta Naeri!

- Gerudo: No lo se señora, la e buscado por toda la fortaleza

- Nabooru¡pues no as buscado bien¡Ve y busca de nuevo!

- Gerudo: e... enseguida - la Gerudo se retira

- Nabooru: esa niña

- Hombre: porque te pones así, es solo una niña - Un hombre muy apuesto, bastante alto de cabello corto y rojo, piel aun más morena que la de Nabooru entra en la habitación.

- Nabooru¡por lo mismo no debe de abandonar los entrenamientos, no te pongas de su parte de nuevo Ganon.

- Ganon: ¬¬ yo solo decía (amargada), bueno si no te molesta iré a tomar un poco de aire.

- Nabooru: si claro, si encuentras a esa niña la traes directamente acá

- Ganon: si si…

-Afuera de Spirit Temple (Presente)-

- Link: ese Sheik ¬¬ se va antes de que me acerque a ver quien es

- Navi¿que esperabas¿Que campantemente se deje ver, Si por algo se cubrió toda la cara¿no?

- Link: se bien… ahora… a volver a ser niño y volver a este lugar

- Navi: que fastidio

-Gerudo Fortress (Volviendo 19 años)-

Una pequeña niña se encontraba viendo las estrellas desde lo más alto de la fortaleza (NA: Es la misma niña que describí hace un rato).

- Ganon¡aja! Con que aquí estabas

- Naeri: ah… ¡Ganny no me metas esos sustos!

- Ganon: ¬¬ no me llames Ganny

- Naeri: am… lo siento Ganon ..

- Ganon¿sabes como tienes a tu hermana? – Sentándose al lado de la pequeña

- Naeri: me supongo que a de estar histérica por faltar de nuevo a los entrenamientos

- Ganon: ya sabes como es tu hermana y aun así sigues sin ir

- Naeri: pero es que Ganon!

- Ganon: ¬¬ ya se q no te gusta pero algún día te servirán

- Naeri: si… genial, por ahora quiero ver las estrellas

- Ganon: … esta bien… pero mañana…

- Naeri: si lo prometo - Naeri se recuesta con su hermano a mirar las estrellas.

- Ganon: mira… - Le muestra un collar de oro con un pequeño dije de una gema roja a Naeri

- Naeri: ah… ¡que lindo!

- Ganon: si lo quieres te lo doy

- Naeri¿enserio!... muchas gracias

-Temple of Time (Presente)-

- Link: bueno aquí vamos de nuevo, hacer esto me da escalofríos

- Navi: y que lo digas y difícil pensar en como le aran.

Link vuelve a ser Niño

- Link: … bueno... … no quiero ir directo al templo espíritu XD vamos a darnos una vuelta… a… o si… ¡vamos ir a entregar mascaras!

- Navi: u ps... bueno xD sirve q nos des-estresamos un poco.

-Gerudo Fortress (19 años atrás)-

Se hace aun mas tarde cada ves y los dos hermanos siguen juntos, pero la pequeña se ah quedado dormida en los brazos de su hermano mayor. El la sostiene y se la lleva asta su habitación, donde la acuesta, la arropa y se retira. No paso mucho tiempo asta que una sombra maléfica se viera desde la ventana, Ganon como si sintiera el aura maligna que esta cerca y se devuelve a la habitación de su hermana.

- Ganon: Naeri!

- Koume & Kotake: keh hee hee hee

- Ganon¿Quienes son ustedes!

- Koume: simples brujas, al mando de nuestro rey del mal

- Kotake: Nuestro rey del mal quiere despertar, ansia despertar nuevamente, por eso… tomaremos a esta niña y nos la llevaremos al templo

- Ganon¿que¡No pueden!

- Koume: lo esperaremos¡Our Evil King!

- Koume & Kotake: KEH HEE HEE HEE

-Algún Lugar en el desierto (Presente)-

- Navi: ... ... ... este... ¿Link?... ¿no deberíamos de haber llegado a un lugar cerca del templo?

- Link: .. Lo se… a lo mejor Sheik se equivoco de canción

- Navi: increíble que es a lo único que se dedica ese hombre y nos da una canción errónea ¬¬

- Link: mira hay esta una especie de torre, vamos a ver

- Navi: es mejor que estar aquí rostisandonos en el sol.

-Templo Espíritu (19 Años atrás)-

- Nabooru: Ganon no vallas tu solo

- Ganon: nunca te pedí que me acompañaras

- Nabooru: también es mi hermana tengo el mismo derecho que tu al venir aquí.

- Kotake: lastima que es asta donde llegaras

- Nabooru¿ah¿Que… quien es? - a Nabooru la envuelven en un campo oscuro el cual se la lleva a otra parte.

- Ganon: Mas les vale que no les hagan nada

- Koume: nuestro señor no se debe de preocupar, aquí esta su pequeña hermana

Se ve a la pequeña niña flotando frente a la gran estatua del templo

- Ganon: Naeri!

- Naeri: … … he… ¿hermano? … ¿donde estoy?

- Ganon: Naeri… no te preocupes te sacare de aquí

- Koume: por supuesto, pero no de la forma en la que usted cree.

- Ganon¿que?... ¿De que están hablando?

- Kotake: esta es la ofrenda… la ofrenda para el despertar de nuestro rey

- Naeri¡Hermano!

- Ganon¡de que tanto hablan¿Quien es ese rey del mal que tanto nombran!

- Koume: usted mi señor… usted es nuestro rey del mal…

- Ganon: … q... ¿que?

- Kotake: demasiado tarde…

Koume y Kotake empiezan a recitar unas palabras en forma de hechizo las cuales conjuran un espíritu gigantesco que rodea a Ganon en una nube negra del cual escuchaban los gritos de exasperación y dolor

- Naeri¿Que le hacen a mi hermano brujas?

- Koume: Keh hee hee hee, pobre inocente

- Kotake: deberías de sentirte bien... serás la primera en conocer el poder de nuestro rey

- Naeri¿que están diciendo?

De la espesa nube se empieza a ver una figura, paresia la de Ganon pero… se veía diferente (NA: Waaaaay Different XD)… más grande y más fuerte que antes pero… el semblante en su rostro… no se veía otra cosa más que odio y desprecio

- Naeri: … he… ¿hermano?

- Ganon¿Hermano dices?... je…je… MWA HAH HAH HAH!

- Naeri: … … ¿Hermano… que pasa?

- Ganon: deja de llamarme así¡basura!

Entonces Ganon empieza a juntar energía en su mano de la cual salio un poder maligno que fue directamente a su hermana que en un resplandor blanco recibió todo ese poder y cae al suelo desde una gran altura, sus ojos casi sin vida ven el semblante del Rey del Mal antes de que todo oscureciera a su alrededor.

-Somewhere in the desert-

- Navi: bien… ¿y ahora que?

- Link: estaba esperando que pensaras en algo

- Navi: ¬¬

- Link¿que?

- Navi¿uh?... hay alguien mas aquí

- Link¿enserio?

- Navi: por hay

Link y Navi se dirigen a una parte de la torre donde hay algunas antorchas y ven a una niña que esta llorando

- Link: … Oye… ¿porque estas llorando?

- Niña: … q… ¿quienes son ustedes?

- Link: no temas… no somos monstruos ni nada… ¿como te llamas?

- Niña: N… Naeri…

- Link: bien... ¡que lindo nombre¿ahora porque estabas llorando?

- Navi¡LINK¡Ya basta con el interrogatorio!

- Link: pero yo quiero saber TT

- Naeri¿una hada?... ¿te llamo Link?... Link... ¿el héroe del tiempo?

- Link: … este... bueno así me han llamado '

- Naeri¡finalmente!... ¡pensé q nunca llegarías aquí!

- Link¿a q te refieres?

- Naeri: t… tengo que pedirte un favor

- Navi: de q se trata…

- Naeri: este collar… ¿podrían dárselo a mi hermano? – Entregándoles un collar de oro con dije de una gema roja

- Link: uh… que lindo… y quien es tu hermano…

- Naeri: … … … lo conoces… su nombre es Ganon

- Link & Navi: OO TU HERMANO ES GANONDORF?

- Navi: que bueno que no estaba comiendo nada, si no me hubiese atragantado Xx

- Naeri: … ¿porque se asombran tanto?... ¿acaso mi hermano se ha vuelto tan malo como para eso?

- Navi¿Tan malo!

- Naeri: Link, por favor… solo… llévalo con tigo…

- Link: … … Esta bien… pero... si el es tu hermano… tendrá que recordarte… y creme are lo posible por regresarlo a su forma normal.

- Naeri: … Link…

- Link: bien… ¡vamos Navi! – Link comienza a correr hacia la salida y Navi estaba por seguirlo pero Naeri la detiene.

- Naeri¡Navi espera!

- Navi¿que pasa?

- Naeri¿Podrías… no decirle nada de esto a Link?

- Navi¿nada de esto?

- Naeri: el collar… no dejara que me recuerde asta el momento que llegue el entregarlo… y creo… que la única manera de librar a mi hermano… es matándolo… me duele decirlo… pero no veo que allá otra manera

- Navi: … … … … comprendo… confía en mi… no le diré nada a Link, veo que tus aretes… son idénticos a las lámparas en donde los Poe's llevan sus almas

- Naeri: no culpo a mi hermano por lo que paso…

- Navi: … bien me tengo q ir

- Naeri: si… adiós y gracias…

Link y Navi se alejan y cuando llegan a la salida se dan cuenta de que están frente al templo espíritu, mientras en el cuarto… Naeri sigue en pie… viendo hacia la salida… una ultima lagrima rodó por su mejilla y desapareció

- Link: ah… no puedo recordar lo que estaba asiendo

- Navi: … íbamos al templo espíritu

- Link: ah cierto xD ¡bueno vamos!

Al llegar ven a Nabooru cerca de la entrada pequeña al templo

Nabooru¿y tú quien eres?

Link: Link

Nabooru: o… Oye niño… (Nabooru le hace un par de preguntas a Link) así que… ¿podrías traerme los guates que están dentro del templo?

Link¿y porque no vas tú?

Nabooru¿crees que yo quepo hay? ¬¬

Link: esta bien ¬¬- Link entra por la pequeña entrada

Nabooru: … … … la ultima ves que entre por hay iba mi hermana con migo…

Paso el tiempo y la batalla final llego… Zelda uso sus poderes para detener a Ganon y así permitir que Link lo matara con facilidad, a la hora del golpe final… todo se quedo quiero por un instante... Link recordó la promesa… y nadie alcanzo a ver lo sucedido, cuando Link mostró el collar… lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de Ganon… y pocos segundos después cae muerto ante los pies de Link.

- Link: yo… yo no quería matarte… pero no había otra salida

Cuando Ganon iba cayendo entre un espacio blanco sintió un abrazo.

- Naeri: No… tú no tienes que morir aun… vuelve… pero… quiero que mi hermano vuelva

- Ganon: Naeri… perdóname

- Naeri: … yo nunca te e echado la culpa de nada hermano.

Ganon se despierta exaltado en la fortaleza, lo rodeaban todas las gerudos incluyendo a Nabooru

- Nabooru¡Hermano¡Estas vivo!

- Ganon¿Nabooru?... ¿donde estoy?... ¿que paso?

- Nabooru: … estas en la fortaleza hermano… te encontramos inconsciente en el desierto

- Ganon: … ¿Y Naeri?

- Nabooru: … … hermano… Naeri… ella… ella esta…

- Ganon: … im…imposible…

- Nabooru: esto es todo lo q tenemos de ella

Nabooru le muestra el collar a Ganon quien lo toma en sus manos, da un suspiro y se lo pone, se levanta y pide que todo mundo salga de su habitación… se queda solo en el silencio, mientras mira hacia el horizonte.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Wa al fin lo acabe!

3:40 AM

Siento que me mueroooo…. Tengo que dormir xD

BM: vamos explica de donde sacaste esta idea macabra ps xD

Alexa: a se se xD

Bueno… la idea ps la tenia desde ase siglos… pero ya todo lo definí después de ver un doujinshi muy bueno del juego donde Ganon se ve como una persona normal (no como el tipo macabro que ponen en el juego xD) y pues de hay se me vino toda la idea macabra xD

Bueno ya… sayonara y buenas noches xD

Black: más bien ¡buenos días España! XD

Alexa: uste ya déjeme en paz ¬¬, bueno dejen reviews, yo se que no es la gran cosa pero pues es una idea de historia como muchas otras XD, por sierto si quieres saber algo mas de la nueva aparencia que le e puesto a Ganon en este fic pues mandanme un mensage.. or.. something... y yo les paso alguna imagen  
Hasta entonses... Farewell 'n' Good Day


End file.
